Baby Sitting Blues
by Princess Of Stories
Summary: [Sequel to Baby Sitting Stories]... Gabriella has crazily agreed to babysit Anne again with Troy. But of course, there's no time for romance when theres a wild kid like Anne around!


Troy and Gabriella sat together cuddled up near the television, watching a comedy movie. As much as Troy wanted to watch a horror one, they were _again _babysitting Anne and didn't want to frighten her.

'Whatever you do, do _not _tell her a story!' Gabriella had warned severely to Troy. She didn't want to get in _that _mess again. She had enough of Cinderella to last her for the rest of her life.

The lights flashed on and off. Gabriella thought it was probably Anne. She didn't bother go checking on her but she felt Troy tilt over looking over at Anne.

'Shes switching the lights on and off' He reported to Gabriella.

'ANNE! Get off that switch!' Gabriella shouted.

Troy tilted over again, looking if she had gotten off it.

'She gotten off it!' He said to Gabriella in a monotone voice.

And then, five minutes later, _Whoa_, what a surprise, the lights started flashing again.

'Anne, get off that switch immediately!' They both shouted in unison.

'Okay.' They heard Anne say.

They were relieved after 10 minutes that Anne wasn't flashing the lights on and off again. They were watching a movie, and added light effects isn't very fun.

But _not _so happy to hear a scrabbling sound.

_Probably Anne searching for something _Gabriella thought. Troy had the similar idea in his head too.

To their horror, she was. And 30 minutes later, she appeared having red face paint drawn all over her face like a red Indian, a grass skirt, a Hawaiian-looking shirt, and was lugging a CD playing behind her.

'What are you up to _now_?' Troy said, exasperated. _What sort of a idiot is Gabriella to agree to babysit her again? _

'I heard that' Gabriella said.

'What? I didn't even say anything.'

'You were whispering it, idiot.'

And with that insult, Troy wriggled back comfortably on the sofa, but with a very-not-noticeable sulk on his face that only people who knew him well saw.

'Aww...Is the baby upset?' Gabriella cooed, putting her face near Troy.

_Troy, be strong, be strong, ignore her...ignore her!_ Troy thought angrily.

Gabriella saw his doubt and put on her puppy-dog-pout. Troy quickly covered his eyes. He knew that once he looked at her, he would give in.

_Man...don't fall for it...don't fall it..._

He peeked at her..._Stay strong, stay strong...darn, I'm falling for it, I'm falling for it_...And he sure was, he removed his hands and was about to kiss her for the first time when...

'_Come on baby, come on baby, dance with me, we're the hawwaiians so we can dance dance dance! Lets dance oh dance oh dancy-di-doo, oh come on baby lets all dance!...'_ Anne had turned the CD player on, and was doing Hawaiian dances in front of them...wiggling her bum and shaping her hands like fish.

'Tell me I'm dreaming...' Troy murmured...

'You're dreaming. We're having a dream together' Gabriella mumbled.

_'Let's dance, uh huh uh huh, dance, dance, you are a hawwaiins so ya can dance til ya drop, come on baby, dance, shake those hips! Jump to the beat! Uh huh Uh huh!'_

Anne sang along. Her normal voice was pleasant to hear, but now she put on a fake voice that sounded like a crow screeching...

'Ugh...' Troy whispered to himself with disgust.

'Look like you like it! Don't screw up your face like that!' Gabriella said angrily at him.

Troy forced himself to smile and clap along to the music, but Troy and Gabriella, though were really good actors, knew each other's smile was fake and forced.

'_So lets dance, baby, spend the night with just you and meeeee...' _The song finished. And Troy and Gabriella's ears relaxed from the horrible screeching.

'Its finishing!' Gabriella hissed. She sounded grumpy, but Troy was fine with that. Anyway, who would feel really happy after that crazy episode?'

'Bravo! Brava! That was wonderful!' Gabriella yelled, and Troy said similar.

'Play another song for you?' Anne asked.

'No, no no! Such a talent should not be used too greedily!' Troy said, and as he intended, he impressed Anne with that complex sentence. _And not to have the whole neighborhood report on us. _He said in his head.

Gabriella then went with Anne to wash the face paint and change into her night clothes.

'Meet you here when she's sleeping' Gabriella mouthed.

Not long after Gabriella and Anne had gone, there was a loud crack of thunder and the room trembled. Troy wasn't sure if he had a torch, but you never know, do you? He fumbled around his pocket looking for his pocket torch. He didn't know if Chad had taken his torch or not...

He heard small scruffy sound, and he urgently rubbed around for a lump shaped of a torch...pen...cell phone...keyring of Gabriella and him...Ahh! Torch! Troy was overjoyed- Only for a second though- because he heard a door being forced open...or was it his imagination?

He stumbled away, and shone his torch on the floor. A shadow of a enormous person loomed on the ground.

'Help! Where's Anne?' He said

'I'm here! Help! Its so scary!' Anne shouted

Wait...that guy had Anne.

'Gabs! There's this guy here, and he's got Anne, and...' He screamed like a girl.

Gabriella, who was in the fuse box fixing the lights, switched on the lights.

'What monster?' Gabriella asked.

'There!' And Troy turned his head to see...Anne standing in front of him.

'What monster?' Gabriella repeated.

'Uh...nothing' Troy's face flushed red with embarrassment. But of course, he didn't tell anyone that he was scared of ANNE'S shadow...And you'd better not tell either...cos' Troy's gonna kill you!


End file.
